


When Life Gives You A Ghost..

by 0mgCholesterol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, Funny, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Other, Poor Dream, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, dream dies but its okay, ghost dream just want friends, no one knows dream be dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mgCholesterol/pseuds/0mgCholesterol
Summary: Waking up in an unknown land with unknown people, Dream navigates his way in trying to figure out his past. Only problem: No one notices his change in behavior or realizes he might not be alive anymore.Join Dream with his happy-go-lucky attitude while he adventures though L’manberg in search of his memories!(P.S: This is for comedy purposes!!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	When Life Gives You A Ghost..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with a headache sucks. Waking up not remembering anything is just as bad, if not worse.

"..Do you understand?" 

I looked up from the stack of papers that had been handed to me by the green masked stranger. He looked awfully upset for whatever the reason may be. I have already forgotten what he had come to me for, but it seemed as if he _knew who I was_. Which- if I may be bold enough to say- had me caught off guard. 

The stranger had quite the getup. There was strange purple armor that seemed to glisten and glow, along with it be a full set nonetheless. His green creeper mask covered the majority of his face, and his clothes underneath looked awfully expensive. Was he someone important in this large and broken down place? Looking him over a few more times I assessed that he also had many weapons on him, he also had a hand on his sword handle. As if he was getting ready to use it at any given moment, but that couldn't be it. There was no threat nearby! 

"Of course!" I smiled as best as I could under my own mask. (Why did I have one anyway..?) I nodded a bit as well. He just stood still for a moment before turning around and walking away. I watched as he left, and noticed the crossbow on his back. It was glowing much like the sword he had, but how? Was it some kind of magic he didn't know about?

"Dream, one more thing.." The creeper masked stranger turned around. "Wheres your armor? I don't think I've ever seen you without it." 

Blinking, I shrugged and hoped he would continue leaving. I don't know what it was about him, but he kinda scared me. With all his weapons and the fact that I think he might of known me before I woke up dead, he just gave me a strange feeling. 

"Oh! I was gonna ask-" _If you could tell me who you are._ But he had already left. 

Letting out a small huff, I flipped through some of the papers he gave me.

_-Report-_

_The building itself is done. Every cell had been made livable, and the kitchens are ready. The red-stone behind the majority of the prisons operations are nearly complete. Some difficulty is popping up in the basement area with the electrical machines. Other than that, it should be up and running by the end of next week._

_-Ponk_

Prison? Why would this place need a prison? The size alone gave me an unsettling feeling, if its made for multiple people than maybe this town has a bunch of troublemakers. Or some violent people. 

Biting my lip, I tried to think of why I of all people would be getting this. Did.. I own this prison? Did I ask for it to be built? No, of course not! Why would he even think such a thing, silly really. 

_'Just a mistake probably.. maybe I work for them?'_

That's it, maybe.

Dream.. did he call me that or is it a swear? I began praying it wasn't the latter. Maybe this place has weird words for swears. If so, I definitely did not want to find out what they were! 

If its my name? That's a funny name. Dream, sounds like something a god would call himself. Seemed silly to me for a name though. Much like if you were to have a name of a block, like clay! 

"Quite silly indeed!" I giggled to myself as I walked (floated) over to a chest that was nearby. There was many, but I had picked the closest one to me and he opened it up. Inside, there was all sorts of black blocks that I didn't recognize, but I set the papers on top and closed it anyway. It wasn't like I would need them anytime soon, I hoped.

Glancing up at the large prison to my once right now left side, I could see the top reached not to low under the clouds above, and there were lots of clouds today. Maybe it'll rain. _Rain sounds nice right now. Maybe I can find some worms after!_

Rain gave a funny feeling to his chest, a longing feeling. He guessed he might like rain. 

Yes, rain sounded awfully nice right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Gee golly, who would of guessed it-


End file.
